diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Partha
Partha is a city that existed in Kehjan in the days of the Sin War. Lore During the Sin War, Partha was much larger than Tulisam and Seram, but smaller than Istani. Its buildings, made of stone and smoothed over with plaster to give a sense of extravegance, were taller than Seram's, going as high as four stories. Its streets were paved with stone. It lay on a direct route between Tulisam and Kehjan's largest seaports. It was surrounded by farmlands, and many smaller communities existed in proximity to the city (within a day's ride). The Parthans were of Ascenian ethnicity,Scales of the Serpent and had the reputation of being good and fair—Uldyssian noted that unlike Seram, its people were more tolerant of the aged, dispossessed, and those born with deformities (again in contrast to Seram). The Parthans elected their leaders. Neither the Cathedral of Light nor Triune paid the town much attention in the last days of the Sin War, though the town nonetheless had its share of preachers and clerics. A tribunal dispensed justice to criminals. The Parthans cremated the bodies of honored members of their society. It possessed/possesses a city guard.Diablo III, Ancient Parthan Defenders The town center was an open area where merchants and farmers sold their wares, especially food and meat. A wide, round fountain was located in the center of the square, bearing a statue of Protheus.Birthright It is said that a power has protected the city for centuries. History Early History Partha was founded by Protheus and several other individuals. Prior to the end of the Sin War, the town suffered from plague. The Sin War Uldyssian and his companions traveled through Partha on their way to Kehjan during the Sin War. Although it was their intention to keep a low profile, Uldyssian healed a child of a deformity at a whim. It was an event that many Parthans noticed, and they immediately began giving their praises to the newcomer. What was meant to be a short stay became longer, and Uldyssian preached his creed to the town's inhabitants. He began instructing them in the use of similar powers, per the awakening of humanity's nephalem birthright. The days drew on, and soon almost the entire populace had flocked to his words. People from the surrounding farmland and adjacent communities even came to hear him and see his miracles. Events took a turn for the worse, when Ethon, the town's leader, was assassinated (along with his son) by Malic as part of his pursuit against Uldyssian. It was part of an attempt to turn the Parthans against him, but while Uldyssian survived the attack, he and his companions left the city, knowing that their presence had put its people in danger. However, a quarter of the people followed him, becoming the basis of the Edyrem. After the Sin War, after the Angiris Council erased the memories of those who had followed Uldyssian, it was believed that Partha had suffered from a plague that had accounted for the deaths of half of the city's people, their bodies burnt (accounting for the losses the Edyrem had suffered).The Veiled Prophet Known Locations *Ethon's estate *Graveyard *Town square Known Inhabitants *Cedric - son of Ethon *Ethon - merchant, elected leader *Bartha - mother and one of the first followers of Uldyssian *Jonas - inhabitant *Romus - criminal *Nicodemus - tracker *Timeon - inhabitant References Category:Kehjistan locations